Kakak
by Caramel Platina
Summary: Sebuah karya ilmiah gaje yang menceritakan tentang kehidupan kelas paling gaje di Konohagakuen. Warning inside


"Kakak~" panggil Hidan pada cewek-cewek yang sedang berlalu lalang di koridor sekolah Konohagakuen. Tepatnya di depan kelas XI-IPS 6. Seketika salah satu dari cewek-cewek itu menoleh. Seketika Hidan langsung terdiam. Membuat Shikamaru yang berada di sampingnya langsung tertawa kecil.

"Ha! Terdiam kan!" celanya, lalu masuk ke dalam kelas. Sedangkan Hidan hanya bisa mengumpat.

"Holy Sh*t!"

.

.

**Kakak~**

**Naruto bakal saya beli dari Masashi Kishimoto-sama, hahaha!(Dilempar sendal)**

**Rate : T (Untuk amannya)**

**Summary : Sebuah karya ilmiah gaje yang menceritakan tentang kehidupan kelas paling gaje di Konohagakuen.**

**Warnings : Typo, Gaje, EYD tidak beraturan, AU.**

**.**

**.**

Konohagakuen, merupakan sekolah yang berada di tengah-tengah Konoha, yang juga merupakan sekolah favorit di kota tersebut. Tapi ada salah satu kelas yang isinya hampir semuanya cowok, dan diisi oleh salah satu cewek yang gak kalah koplaknya, yaitu kelas XI-IPS 6. Lebih bau, eh, lebih baik dikenalkan satu persatu, untuk mengetahui ciri-ciri dari makhluk hidup di kelas ini, (Karena isinya tidak hanya manusia, namun tumbuhan dan ikan pun juga ada.)

**Pein.  
**Merupakan ketua kelas di kelas ini. Dia dapat dengan mudah dikenali, dengan besi berkarat yang terpasang di wajahnya, atau bahasa kerennya, pierching. Hobi : Suka nonton b*kep, browsing gambar xxx, dan kadang keluar malam untuk mencari mangsa, atau bahasa latinnya, manusia nocturnal. Terkadang dia suka bolak-balik toko-toko besi tua, untuk menambah koleksi besi tuanya. Dia juga berlangganan majalah 'Karatan', yang memuat tentang tren model besi tua terbaru.

**Tobi.  
**Merupakan pemuda autis yang suka sekali memakan lollipop. Terkadang dia suka memutar lagu-lagu aneh seperti lagu dangdut koplo, seperti oplosan, kereta malam, kereta siang, atau malah lagu kereta pagi juga dia putar. Terkadang dia juga mengatakan hal-hal aneh seperti, "Tobi anak baik!"

**Itachi.  
**Merupakan siswa yang meraih rangking 1 di kelas ini dan merupakan idola di sekolah ini. Dia pintar, tampan, pendiam. Dia merupakan pria idaman setiap wanita. Kekurangannya, ia memiliki kantung mata yang ada di bawah matanya, membuatnya turun pamor. Semahal apapun krim anti aging yang dia pakai, tidak akan mempan.

**Kisame.  
**Satu-satunya jenis ikan yang memiliki tubuh, sifat, dan kebiasaan seperti manusia. Hobi : Memancing ikan di laut, sungai, danau, bak mandi, dan ember sekalipun. Setelah mendapat ikan, kalau yang didapat adalah ikan betina, maka ikan ini akan dikawinin terlebih dahulu sebelum dikembalikan ke asalnya. Alasannya sangat absurd, yaitu untuk memperbanyak keturunan ikan agar tidak habis, dan juga untuk melestarikan jenisnya.

**Sasori.**  
Merupakan cowok terimut di kelas ini. Memiliki kebiasaan unik, yaitu menggoda cewek-cewek cantik. Dan dia juga suka memainkan boneka barbie di kelas. Sesekali sepulang sekolah, dia mangkal di taman lawang—bukan untuk menjadi waria—untuk menjajakan boneka-boneka barbie-nya.

**Deidara.  
**Sahabat sehidup semati(?)nya Sasori. Memiliki kebiasaan yang sama, yaitu melirik cewek-cewek. Namun daripada bermain barbie, dia lebih suka meracik bom di dalam kelas. Sampai terkadang dia salah mengebom guru killer. Hubungannya dengan Sasori terkadang disalahartikan sebagai hubungan antara seme dan uke karena kemana-mana mereka selalu berdua.

**Hidan.**

Seorang siswa pengikut aliran sesat. Dia suka bertapa dalam kelas, membuat teman-temannya dan gurunya merasa gerah dengan kelakuan nistanya ini. Hal ini pula yang menyebabkan tercetusnya ide untuk memasang AC di kelas ini(kan pada gerah karena kelakuan Hidan). Dia suka membagi selebaran sepulang sekolah, yang isinya : "Sembahlah Jashin-sama yang Agung(Hercules)" Di lehernya selalu terpasang kalung lingkaran yang ditengahnya ada segitiga, yang terbuat dari besi tua yang dibeli di toko langganan Pein.

**Kakuzu.  
**Pecinta uang, lintah darat, rentenir, apapun julukannya pasti pas dengan bendahara kelas ini. Dia suka menjual barang-barang milik teman-temannya untuk dimasukkan dalam kas kelas. Contohnya, besi tua milik Pein, lollipop milik Tobi, ikan yang belum sempat dikawinin Kisame, barbie milik Sasori, bom Deidara, origami buatan Konan, tanaman hasil penelitian Zetsu, dan lain-lain(ini mau bikin kios atau gimana?).

**Konan.**

Makhluk paling cantik di kelas ini, dikarenakan juga karena gadis ini merupakan satu-satunya makhluk cantik di kelas ini, makanya disebut paling cantik. Terkenal garang dan omongannya yang pedas, membuat cowok-cowok dikelas takut padanya. Hobi membuat origami, melipat kertas, dan membuat kerajinan dari kertas. Kalau sedang ada ulangan semester, kertas ujian tidak diisi dengan jawaban, melainkan dilipat-lipat menjadi kerajinan asal Cina tersebut.

**Zetsu.  
**Makhluk hasil persilangan dari venus flytrap dengan manusia berkepribadian ganda. Suka membuat penelitian tentang tanaman, dan hobi menyilang-nyilangkan gen tanaman dengan makhluk lain. Dia pernah membuat anggrek ayam, yang jengger dan bulunya berbunga dan kakinya berdaun, sedangkan ekornya berakar(bisa membayangkan? Saya tidak #plakk). Dia juga membuat tanaman yang fenomenal, yaitu Mawar Rafflesia, yang harumnya melebihi parfum dari seluruh dunia, dan baunya melebihi gabungan tumpukan bau kaos kaki Kakuzu dan Hidan yang seabad tidak dicuci.

**Naruto.  
**Dinamakan begitu karena konon katanya, orang tuanya sangat suka pada Ramen, bahkan menamakan pemuda yang juga menyukai Ramen ini, Naruto, lauk yang wajib ada pada sajian mie asal Jepang ini. Dialah yang suka menciptakan tren unik, misalkan memanggil cewek-cewek dengan sebutan "Kakak~.." dengan ketengilan yang luar biasa.

**Kiba.  
**Cowok pecinta anjing ini selalu membawa anjingnya ke dalam kelas, bahkan sampai membawa anjing kesayangannya, Akamaru, ke dalam kelas. Bahkan Akamaru juga mengikuti pelajaran dengan serius, seperti tuannya. Kalau sedang bersama Pein, mereka biasanya mengobrol tentang hal-hal yang berbau xxx, atau tentang tren xxx terbaru.

**Shikamaru.  
**Kebiasaannya selalu tidur di kelas, terkenal paling kalem, paling pendiam, dan paling jenius. Sayangnya sikapnya yang pemalas membuatnya terdampar di kelas nyentrik ini. Di saat yang lain heboh dan ribut saat ada jam kosong, dia tertidur dangan pulasnya, tidak peduli dengan sekitarnya. Bahkan saat Deidara iseng membom pantatnya sampai habis terbakar, cowok itu tetap tidur pulas. Bagaimana kalau yang di bom adalah bagian terpenting laki-lakinya? Apa dia tetap tertidur pulas atau berteriak kesakitan?

Kelas ini memiliki kebiasaan unik, yaitu—karena isinya kebanyakan cowok—menggoda cewek-cewek yang lewat di dekat mereka dengan sebutan "Kakak~.." dengan ekspresi mesum dan nada suara orang yang sudah setahun tidak BAB (Buang Air Besar). Tidak peduli kalau cewek-cewek itu masih bau kencur maupun sudah sepuh sekalipun. Orang yang pertama kali menciptakan kebiasaan ini adalah Naruto. Lama-kelamaan kebiasaan ini mulai menyebar layaknya virus Trojan, dan merambat pula ke satu-satunya cewek di kelas ini yaitu Konan.

Bukti bahwa virus ini sudah merambat ke Konan adalah ketika Kiba masuk ke dalam kelas. Sambil menutupi mulutnya dengan buku dan nada suara yang dibuat mendesah-desah sampai membuat seluruh gajah di Afrika kencing di celana, Konan memanggil Kiba.

"Kakak~..."

Kiba melotot, sampai membuat lensa matanya menegang dan hampir lepas dari matanya. Tak lama tawanya meledak.

"Hahahaha..."

"Gila lu, Nan!"

"Anjr*t! Coba manggilnya abang gitu kek!"

"Ternyata Konan ketularan virus kita juga!"

"Hahaha! Gak nyangka Konan bakal kaya' gitu!'

Konan pun tidak menyerah sampai di situ saja, dia pun mencoba lagi untuk mendapatkan kepuasan yang lebih hebat dari yang tadi. (Kepuasan untuk membuat mereka tertawa lagi maksudnya.)

"Kakak~.."

"Hahahaha...!"

Salah satu kebiasaan unik yang lain ialah, saat jam pelajaran, kelas ini bisa membuat guru-guru stress saat mengajar mereka, dengan cara menyanyi. Macam-macam lagu yang dinyanyikan, terkadang lagunya Repolbek yang judulnya Sarung Tetangga, atau kadang lagu #Eeaah milik CJR. Dan hal ini biasanya terjadi saat mengerjakan tugas.

"Mana mungkin~ Sarung tetangga~ Kucolong sendiri~ Kalau ada maling~"

"Kau bidadari~ Jatuh dari angkot~ Masuk ke paret~ Eaa~"

"Weh, kalo nyanyi, di depan lu!"

Kelas pun hening. Namun tak lama kegiatan ini berlanjut lagi.

"Tak ada yang~ Itachi~ Tak ada yang~ Itachi~"

.

.

Demikianlah karya ilmiah fanfiction saya yang berjudul 'Kakak~'. Semoga karya saya bisa bermanfaat bagi anda semua. Aamiin.

Tamat (dengan GaJenya)

Hehehe. Amel balik lagi dengan fic gaje Amel ini. Semoga karya Amel yang gaje segaje-gajenya ini bisa diterima masyarakat pecinta fanfiction ini. Aamiin.

Hehehe. Malah kaya' bikin karya ilmiah beneran.

Mind to Review?


End file.
